


The Princess and the Wolf

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost dying...again...Derek suggest he'll watch her overnight. Long story short, the have crazy amazing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Wolf

Blood was everywhere and she knew it was on her. The thought of this made her want to just throw up right there. At the moment though, her number one priority was to get Allison to the side and to safety. Unfortunately, that meant being in the middle of a huge werewolf fight and that’s never fun. She grabbed Allison’s hands and pulled her with all the strength she had and got them behind the couch. When she peeked up over the couch she saw that there was no way she was getting them across to get out of the loft. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and before she could go to Stiles’ name the phone was grabbed out of her hand. She looked up to see Kali with her phone and smiling.

“The Sheriffs’ son really, that’s who you were calling for back up.” Kali said smirking.

“Let me take her out of here and you can have your little battle royal for all I care. “ Lydia says now standing up and getting into Kali’s face.

“You’re pretty brave for just a teenage girl. Can you back up that tough talk?” 

Kali grabbed Lydia by the neck and started to lift her up. When she could feel her feet off the ground she began to panic. Then as fast as she began to panic she was dropped. She coughed and put her hand to her chest to begin to breathe again. Lydia looked up to see Derek grabbing Kali and throwing her across the room.

“Lydia what are you still doing here? Get out!” He went around the couch and got the both of them up. 

“Oh please don’t make me leave the party yet I was just beginning to have fun.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Funny, now get out of here Lydia.”   
They make it to the door and when she turns to tell him thank you he’s already back fighting again. 

“Thanks.”  
When she gets to her car she puts Allison in who has been semi conscience for the past couple of minutes and helping herself get in the car. Lydia starts the car and then she realizes she never got her phone. Now this may seem like a small thing but Lydia doesn’t really want to explain to her parents why she needs a new phone. After a few seconds of thinking it over she decides to go back against Allison’s wishes. She makes her way up the stairs and she can still hear fighting. Lydia stood in front of the door thinking if this was really important and when it came down to it, no it wasn’t . But Lydia was a perfectionist and that meant not losing or getting your phone stolen. So she did the one thing that Lydia would do and that’s go against everything for a stupid phone. She opened the door and saw Isaac get thrown across her. She stepped back but then began to go in and everyone seemed pretty preoccupied so she didn’t think it was going to be that hard. She saw her phone on the floor by the couch and made a run for it. Grabbing the phone she looked around and when it seemed clear and she ran to the door. Unfortunately, she was stopped by a tall and muscular body before she could reach the door. 

“Excuse me, yeah you’re in my way.” She says looking up at Delculision. 

“Well, well you must be Miss Lydia Martin. I’ve heard a lot about you but it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“I wish I could say the same but those shoes just don’t do it for me.”   
He smiles and grabs her by the arms and spins her around to hold her with her back to him. 

“I’m gonna make a scene with your blood, how does that sound?”  
She tries to get free but it’s literally no use because even if he was a normal guy she wouldn’t be able to get free. So that’s next on her to do list, have Allison teach you some hunter skills. 

“Please let me go I just wanted my damn phone.”

“Not a chance.” 

He growls loudly and howls for all of them to hear. When everyone turns around they see her in his arms trapped. The Alphas race to them and begin to growl at her. This was probably the most annoying thing that these werewolves did; she hated the growling and the howling…so annoying. 

“Lydia what are you doing?” Scott says getting closer.

“Well you know when I’m bored on Fridays I love playing damsel in distress.”

“Lydia I told you to get out.” Derek growls.

“I did but I needed my phone.”

All of her friends rolled their eyes and sighed. 

“Now what should we do with her?” Ethan asks looking at her.

“Just let her go she’s useless.” Aiden says looking at his brother.

“You’re going soft on them, did you actually start liking that idiot Danny.”  
Aiden just growls at him and then they are shut up by Declucions growl.

“Let’s turn her or have her die trying.” Kali suggest smirking at Lydia.

“Um, I’m good I don’t think claws and big teeth are going to be a good look on me.”

“Who wants the honor?”

No one says a word and then without warning Kali goes and bites her on her arm. This is it she thought, this is how I’m going to die. I’m going to die trying to be turned. She drops to the floor and begins to bleed heavily. 

“Kali not cool, I wanted to do it.” Declucion says pouting.   
Scott and the rest of them begin to growl and go towards Lydia when an arrow is shot at Kali and hits her right in the heart. 

“I told you not to mess with my friends.” Allison says standing in the doorway.

The werewolves begin to fight again and Lydia is still lying on the floor. Allison makes her way to her and gets her on the couch. She is bleeding badly and doesn’t know what to do. She knows she has to get her out of here but that’s easier said than done. When she looks behind her she sees the Alpha’s falling back because of Kali’s injury. It’s takes about five minutes before the Alpha’s are completely gone. When it seems completely calm everyone comes to Lydia’s side. Stiles shows up seconds later and sees Lydia is on the couch bleeding. 

“What happened?” Stiles says looking completely worried. 

“Kali bit her to try and turn her or kill her. I’m sorry guys I should have tried harder to keep her from going but I could barely move a minute ago.” She is on the verge of crying.   
Scott grabs her and holds as she begins to cry. They all look at Derek for an answer. 

“Derek what’s going to happen to her?” Boyd asks. 

“I’m not sure, last time nothing happened to her. All we can do right now is hope the same thing happens.”

“That’s all you can say is you hope it happens the same as last time.” Stiles chokes out.

“This isn’t a science guys, we still don’t even understand why she doesn’t get affected by us. I don’t’ know what you want me to say.”

“Oh shut up, stop fighting guys. This is my fault.” Lydia says opening her eyes.

They get closer and look down at her. Derek kneels next to her and looks at her arm. The bite is gone and he looks at her with shock.

“Lydia, your bite healed.”

“What does that mean?” Lydia says looking at him.

“That you turned but that was faster than it normally happens.” 

“How do we know for sure?” 

He grabs her by the neck and everyone is in shock and gasping. 

“Derek!” Scott yells.

He puts her on her knees and grabs the back of the neck to drag her.

“Ow let go that hurts stop it.” She says hurting.

“Lydia I’m going to cut you okay.” Derek says. 

“What!?” 

He cuts her back and she shrieks a little. A minute passes by and nothing is happening. 

“I think you’re fine Lydia but your body just seems to reject the bite and any other type of venom.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know but I’ll figure it out because I think Peter is planning something and you seem to be the center of it.”

“Why me?” She says whining.

“I don’t know, I’ve heard myths and stories but nothing with hard evidence.” Derek says looking at her completely now.  
They stay this way for a while actually and it’s not until Scott clears his throat to get their attention that they stop staring at each other.

“Um, so what do we do now?” Scott asks. 

“We need to keep her safe and figure out a way to take out the Alpha’s.”

“Well we can watch her at school but what about the rest of the time?” Allison asks.

“Derek I think it’s time for creepy stalker sourwolf to make an appearance.” Stiles says putting his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Funny, if it’s okay with her then fine but I don’t want to intrude.” He says now standing and looking down at her.

“Just for tonight, I’m not entirely sold on being alone tonight.” She says now back sitting on the couch.

“Cool so see you guys at school. Boyd and I need to get some rest like the rest of you do.” Isaac says saluting off and heading out the door.

The rest of them leave Derek’s and just as Stiles is about to close the door he sees them head upstairs. Now, Stiles loved Lydia but they have grown to be better friends. But it still hurts she doesn’t see him like he’d like. He trusted Lydia but not Derek and that was the biggest problem. 

After Lydia was all cleaned up and fixed it was time to go home. They made their way downstairs to Derek’s camero, which Lydia loved, when he realized what this meant. The girl that he tried to kill and tried to kill him we’re now trusting each other. He always felt bad for confusing her for the Kanima but not really enough to give her ride, fix her up, and watch over her. That’s not how he does things. Plus he has a girlfriend now, sort of. They have adult sleepovers, which Lydia would never get, and open up to each other. He found someone that cares for him in ways he never knew. The only problem was she didn’t know he was a werewolf which definetly separates her from Lydia. Oh forget it, it’s not like Lydia Martin would even give Derek the time of day anyway. 

“You know you can come in. My parents went on their second honeymoon.” Lydia says as they approach her house.

“Oh, it’s okay I’ll just be out here.”

“Um no oh my god that’s super stalker Derek and I don’t like it.”

“Fine I guess.”

“Oh, shut up like it’s such a drag you get to spend time with me. Drop the “I’m the Alpha” act it’s going to start annoying me.”   
He smiled a little at the fact he could annoy her.

“Oh wow, it’s going to rain, Derek Hale is smiling.” She says opening the front door.

“Haha yeah funny.”

She puts her purse down and heads to the kitchen. He follows her and watches as she makes something to drink. He looks at her with some concern and when she notices she smirks a little.

“If you want a drink all you have to do is ask.”

“Um I’m just wondering why you’re drinking.”

“Look, between you and me, I need this for having this stressful day. So last chance, you want one?”

“Sure why not.” 

They drank Lydia’s mix and went upstairs to her room. When they walked in Derek knew exactly why Lydia was Lydia. She had a room a princess would have. It was definetly something out of a magazine. 

“Wow, this is your room?”

“No, this is my study room.” 

He looks at her confused.

“I’m kidding, this is my room.” She says smirking. 

She flings herself on the bed and props her head up with her hand and stares at him. He doesn’t really know what to do. 

“You can either stand there all night or you can be normal and get comfortable.”   
He nods and goes to sit on the edge of her bed. She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“You know it’s rude to keep your jacket on. And in my room its rude in general to have a dirty black leather jack on.”

“Are you always this rude to boys?”

“This is isn’t rude pretty boy, this is flirting.” She says looking at him.

“Yeah okay Lydia.”   
She pulls his jacket off and throws it on the floor. Still behind him she begins to kiss his neck. He flinches a little and then closes   
his eyes. She slowly takes off his shirt exposing his ripped body. She moves her hands all over him and is still kissing along his neck. 

“Lydia…”

“I love how you say my name.” she says now wraping her hand around his waist. 

“We can’t…”

“Derek your shirt is off and I don’t know if you noticed but mine is too. So turn around and starting kissing me.” She says laying back on her bed. 

He takes a deep breath and decides to just go with it. He turns around and crawls to her. He grabs at her waist to pull off her skirt. She smiles and helps him take it off. He begins to kiss up her leg and on the inside of her thigh. He knew he had her hooked cause he could hear her heartbeat going crazy. He kiss up till he got to her panties and stopped. He looked up at her and she was biting her lip waiting for more. He moved up and grabbed her head with his hand. She looked at him with such intensity and just began kissing him. She was so into it she began to take off his pants. Once they were off she honestly didn’t really know what to do. Jackson had always taken the lead in this situation. 

“Lydia we don’t..”

“Shut up I want this so bad.” She said.

They started kissing again when Derek moved his hand up her leg and began going into her panties. Lydia moaned at the thought of what he was about to do. She had been getting pretty wet since they started drinking. So by now he had her soaked. His hand slipped in and was now finding its way. When he was there he slipped in one finger at first which made her moan into his mouth. He stopped kissing her and was looking at her as he slipped another finger in. He watched as she was enjoying every second of this. He went back down to her lips and was kissing her again. She was lost in the moment they were having. It’s funny she always had a theory that Derek would be amazing in bed and it seems that that theory was slowly becoming a fact.

“Lydia…I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret.” He says now looking down at her.

“Trust me when I say that I want this to happen. I won’t become some crazy obsessed girl after this. I just want sex and honestly, you are the best candidate.” 

“So this is a one time thing?” he said confused.

“Yeah….No…Maybe. I don’t know, I just thought that is would be fun to try this out and see what happens.”

“I have a girlfriend.” 

“Is that what she is? You never act like you’re with her.”

“I am, she actually gets me pretty well.” 

“So she’s okay with the werewolf part of your life?”

“She doesn’t know.”

Lydia looked at him in shock. How could he say she got him when she didn’t even know the biggest part of his fucking life. 

“Derek, what the hell is your problem? You need to tell her if you feel she’s something special.”  
At this point they are both half naked trying to have a serious conversation about relationships.

“I know, I just don’t know how to bring it up.”

“If she really cares it won’t matter.”

“I know.”

They look at each other for a couple of minutes and then look at where they are.

“I guess I kind of messed this up.” He says laying on his back now.

“No, we can continue if you want.” She says going to straddle him.

He lets her straddle him and looks up at her. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing but to be in bliss with her. He smiles and she takes off her panties and throws them across the room. He hesitated but eventually he took off his boxers. He knew that this was probably going to be a one-time thing. And he knew he could handle it and deep down he knew Lydia could too. She slide down on to him and began moving her hips up and down. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. She put her hands on his chest and began moaning more. This made him go crazy, she was warm and wet which drove him to start saying her name.

“Lydia..”

“Yes…”

“Go faster…” he said smiling. 

She looked down at him and smiled. If he wanted fast she could definitely give him fast. She started picking up her pace and repeatedly saying his name. He put his hands on her boobs, which were still in a bra, he wanted them out but he didn’t know if she wanted that. He grabbed her and put her under him still thrusting in her. He wanted to just go crazy on her but he also didn’t want to break the bed. So he kept it at a good pace but then she went to kiss his chest and gently grazed her teeth against his nipple. That was it, he just needed her feel just as good as he did. He wanted to hear his name being screamed so he went faster in her. Which made her moan and begin to say yes repeatedly.

“Derek…Don’t stop…Oh my god…” 

His thrust became faster and her bed was moving underneath them but they didn’t even notice. He was so close to coming but he was missing something. She looked up at him and grabbed his back which made her dig her nails in and begin to scratch down. He growled…yes growled…no moaning or name screaming…growled. She bit her lower lip and smiled knowing she could do that to him. Then he went to kiss her and she came with just one bite of her lip. He smiled down at her as he could feel her tighten when she came. Then pulled his body down on her and with him still pushing she bit him on his neck. She dug her nails in again and bit hard moaning out her climax. He then was about to release when he realized they never talked about how to handle that part. But before he could finish his thought he pulled out and laid on his back. She was still breathing heavy next to him as he came. She had the face of a victor on her and it made him smile. 

“Well that was…” she began.

“Good…” he said trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah…So I guess I should have waited to clean up.”

He laughed a little and turned to her. She turned to him and kissed him. He smiled into it and grabbed her head to bring her mouth in closer. When they parted they looked at each other for a while.

“Well you want to go shower.”

“Yeah where is it?”

“Right through there, I’ll go in a little bit but you go right now.” 

“Okay.”

He got up and headed to the bathroom, completely nude still, which Lydia was totally not complaining about. When he closed the door and began the shower she ran to her bottoms. She made her way downstairs and to her phone. It had two messages, Allison asking if she was home and alright, the other her parents saying goodnight and have fun. She smiled at both because she was for sure alright and having fun. She replied to her parent first and then went to Allison’s. She wanted to tell her but didn’t know how to word. She ended up with…  
Oh trust me, I’m home and I’m definitely feeling alright ;)  
She smiled as she sent the text. She went to get a water when her phone went off. She looked down at the text and wanted to spit out her water so bad.

Oh my god…did you fuck Derek????  
…  
Define FUCK!

Waited a little while and got the next text quickly...

Lydia Martin…DID YOU HAVE DEREK HALE’S PENIS INSIDE YOU???  
…  
Oh Yes that happened ;)  
…  
Well…  
…  
OH yeah it was amazing! I thought we were going to break my bed…it was the best sex I’ve ever had.  
…  
I hate him but I kind of had a theory he would be pretty amazing.  
…  
Me too…theory is now a fact ;)  
…  
Oh so I shouldn’t tell Scott or anyone really right?  
…  
Yes please keep this between us…even though I’m pretty sure the werewolves are going to fucking smell it on him.  
…  
Oh wait…isn’t there a girlfriend?  
…  
It doesn’t count…he hasn’t told her about him being a werewolf  
…  
LYDIA!!!!!! OMG!!!! THAT IS SOOOOO BAD!!!!  
…  
Honestly…I think…and this is a secret too…I might be starting to like him though… WTF DO I DO?!?!?!?!  
…  
-__- nothing… he needs to make the next move on this.  
…  
K…well I need to shower see you tmrw luv ya <3  
…  
EWWWW…okay WUV U 2 <3...

She put her phone in her pocket and made her way upstairs. When she got to her room she saw the bathroom light was still on but the shower was off. Without even knocking she walks in and finds Derek putting his towel around his waist. He looks at her and smiles. She walks over to him and kisses him. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him. Out of all the boys in her life none have made her feel so complete like Derek does. 

“Well I need to shower now. Can you plug my phone in?”

“Sure, anything else you need princess?”

“Yes go warm up my bed while you’re at it. I hate a cold bed after I shower.” 

She smiles and he bows to her before leaving the bathroom. Normally, if someone teased her about being a princess she’d kick them in the balls. But Derek didn’t do it in a rude way. As she was showering she thought of what Derek was probably doing out there. She actually got a little worried he was reading the text between her and Allison. But when she came out in her towel he was laying in her bed and looked to be sleeping. She thought to herself that after sex is probably the only way he gets a good sleep. She looked at the floor and saw his red shirt. She picked it up and looked at it. There’s something inside her that wanted to put it on but she didn’t know how that would play out. But again Lydia did what Lydia would do and put the shirt on with no regret. She slid into her bed and pulled the covers over her. When she was done turning her lamp off an arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she was being pulled back. 

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He had never felt so complete in his life. He knew tomorrow he would have to do one very hard task. Break up Michelle and tell Lydia he wanted to give this try. But he needed to know that it was going to happen.

“Lydia can ask you something?”

“Yes.” Her voice was so smooth in his ear.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“I’m busy.” She said with no emotion.

“Okay.”

She turned to face him and his arm still around her holding her.

“I thought you knew…”

“I know I’m sorry just forget it.”

“I’m playing damsel in distress again but I was thinking that maybe you could come save me?” she said smiling at him.  
He needed to know that this was more than sex.

“Oh, well could I save you after dinner maybe.”

“Okay but I like white roses not red. It may be weird but I just love white so much more then red.”

“So it’s a date then?”

“Duh, oh and maybe you could steal some handcuffs from the police department. It’ll just make the whole thing better.”  
He laughed and kissed her cheek. He knew that he was getting into something crazy but it’s Lydia Martin, wouldn’t expect nothing less.

“Sure thing princess, anything else you want?”

“Yes, if we’re going to do this I need to know that you’re going to trust me. And I mean with decisions I make regarding our pack of misfits, plans to help with the Alphas, and me learning to fight like Allison.”

“I trust you; I just want you to be safe and maybe not be the damsel in distress so much. It’s hot but I can’t be everywhere. “

“Deal, oh and if I hear the boys talking about us I’ll make sure there is ring of mountain ash around my bed.” She threatens and then kisses him.

“Oh so I wasn’t supposed to tell Scott about this?”  
He eyes widened and her mouth opened.

“You son of a…” 

“I’m kidding Princess.”

“Oh well, I told Allison but she knows that telling them would be the end of all humanity.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He looked at her clock and saw it was already four in the morning. 

“Go to sleep it’s already four.”

“You go to sleep.” 

“I was but you woke me up with your damn coconut and lavender bodywash.”

“You know you want to just eat me up, don’t lie.” 

He smiled into her neck and kissed it. They both just laid there and fell asleep in each other’s arms. It may be cheesy but it had been the most comforting thing either of them had experienced in a while. When the Alphas and Peter blow over they both imagined what their relationship would be like. Probably fun, interesting, and new. At the moment though, this little bit of heaven was enough for them.


End file.
